


Ladybug & Chat Noir

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [14]
Category: Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alternate Universe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crossover, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Grief/Mourning, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard Acting As Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir's Parental Figure, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: A story about the popular French superheroes set within Marvel 1616 Universe.The following contains spoilers for the ending of Spider-Man: Turning Point so... Spoiler Alert!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Gwen Stacy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Marvel 1616 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 2





	1. Another Ordinary Day In Paris

We open on a sunny day in Paris. The pigeons are cooing, the city is lively... And Ladybug & Chat Noir fly across the sky, screaming their heads off. They hit the ground just outside The Grand Paris Hotel. The two heroes groan in pain.

Chat Noir: Milady, I'd say that wasn't a fun plan but I wouldn't want to end up offending your brilliant strategy.

Ladybug: Yeah, I'm open to ideas at this point.

Chat Noir: This guy's a sports buff, right? Could we not find a way to use that obsession to our advantage?

Ladybug: Like what, though?

Chat Noir: Get him to an area where we have the advantage over his powers.

Ladybug: Risky, but what else do we have to lose?

The two heroes stand to attention just as the villain their facing arrives. It's Kim, only a demonic combination of an American Footballer and a European Footballer with spiked armour in place of the usual sports gear as well as boxing gloves.

Chat Noir: Hey, Kim, we were just talking about you.

Footbrawler: Talking behind my back, you dinguses?! If there's one thing that Footbrawler hates more than anything not named Chloe, it's people talking about me behind my back!!!

Ladybug: Oh good, you ticked him off(!).

Chat Noir: My bad.

Footbrawler tosses a football in the air, leaps up and kicks it towards the heroes with charged force. They dodge just before the ball hits them, and barely survive the massive explosion that knocks them off their feet. Ladybug grits her teeth in pain as Chat leaps over to help her up.

Chat Noir: C'mon, let's get to the stadium.

Ladybug: Right. Lead the way, Partner.

The two heroes leap away as Footbrawler gives chase. In his lair, Hawkmoth gives his next instructions.

Hawkmoth: Remain vigilant, Footbrawler. I have a feeling your enemies are leading you into a trap.

Footbrawler: Understood, Coach. They'll learn not to mess with me.

Footsteps can be heard as Nathalie approaches Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth: Is something worng?

Nathalie: No, sir. I just wanted to remind you that Adrien is back home before the latest attack.

Hawkmoth: Thank you. And Nathalie?

Nathalie: I'll let him know that you'll be absent at tonight's dinner reservation with Seol Hee.

Hawkmoth: Good. Be sure to apologize to Miss Hee on my behalf.

Nathalie nods and takes her leave as we fade to...

Ladbug: LUCKY CHARM!

Ladybug uses her power to receive... a football (or a soccer ball if you're living in America).

Chat Noir: You gonna try out for the football team?

Ladybug: Why not? It's not like we skip leg day. Just be ready to strike.

Chat Noir:And just for that unintentional pun, I'll do just that. CATACLYSM!

Footbrawler arrives and growls at our heroes. A brief stand off occurs before Footbrawler charges. The two heroes run and kick the ball to each other as they pass Footbrawler. After Chat passes the ball back to Ladybug, she kicks it towards Footbrawler's helmet, knocking it into the air. Chat then leaps and destroys the helmet with his power. He lands on his feet as the helmet crumbles into dust on the ground, making the Akuma fly out of the remains. Ladybug twirls her yo-yo around and around her body, charging it up for it's main function.

Ladybug: Time to purify!

She slings her yo-yo over to the Akuma and captures it inside her weapon. She then presses a button to release the now purified butterfly.

Ladybug: Bye, little butterfly.

Chat Noir: [tossing the ball] For you, Milady?

Ladybug: Thank you, Chaton. [kicking the football into the air] Miraculous Ladybug!

The football disperses and a swarm of ladybugs repair all the damage caused during this Akuma attack. Footbrawler changes back into Kim.

Ladybug & Chat Noir: [doing a fist bump] Great job.

Kim: I got turned into a villain again, didn't I?

Ladybug: Yeah, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Just don't let whatever happened get to you again, Kim.

Kim: I'll do my best.

Ladybug: That's all we can do.

Suddenly, Alya rushes over with her phone in hand.

Alya: Ladybug, care for an interview for The Ladyblog?

Ladybug's earrings start beeping, to her slight annoyance.

Ladybug: Another time, Alya. Maybe you can get Kim back to school.

Alya: Can do.

Ladybug: [slinging her yo-yo towards the roof] Bug out!

Ladybug and Chat Noir take their leave after Chat does a bow. On the roof, Chat's ring starts beeping.

Chat Noir: As much as I'd love to stay with you, Milady, I have to bounce.

Ladybug: I understand, partner. See you around?

Chat Noir: Absolutely.

The two heroes go their separate ways as we fade to later at school. Mari sits by herself in the shade as everyone goes about their daily lives, and Alya interviews Kim about his Akumatization. Her phone buzzes as she looks at a notification on Alya's footage from the fight against Footbrawler. She decides not to watch it. She stares at her phone's home screen picture of her and Gwen Stacy. She lets out a sigh, not hearing Adrien sitting down beside her.

Adrien: Hey, Mari, how are you coping?

Marinette: What do you mean?

Adrien: I heard about Gwen, and wanted to let you know I'm sorry.

Marinette: Thanks. As for how I'm coping, it's probably best you don't know. I'm under a ton of stress.

Adrien: Yeah, I know the feeling. Uh, I mean being under stress for this whole modelling career.

Marinette: Ever talked to your dad about a day off?

Adrien gives her a deadpan look. Mari gives a nervous smile as she looks down.

Marinette: Never mind. I forgot your dad can be...

Adrien: Strict.

Marinette: That's one way to describe it but not the one I'd use.

Adrien: And what would that be?

Mari's heart rate rises and she blushes like mad as Adrien stares into her eyes. Thankfully, Alya arrives with Nino.

Alya: Hey, Mari?

Marinette: Alya!

They share a hug. 

Nino: Bro, did you see Alya's footage?

Adrien: Not yet, Nino.

Nino: It's awesome, despite the circumstances. Let's check it out. I think we'll leave you ladies to it. Later.

Marinette: Bye, Adrien.

Adrien gives her a small wave as he walks away with Nino. Mari lets out a sigh, to Alya's amusement, as the boys head off towards the other side of the playground.

Alya: So, have you two been up to anything before I came to bail you out?

Marinette: No, Als. We were just talking about... Gwen and recent events in our lives. Nothing more.

Alya: Yeah, I know the two of you got along really well. I'm sorry.

Marinette: Thanks.

Alya: Have you tried contacting her American friends?

Marinette: Yeah, but I got no response from any of them after trying several times. I'm starting to worry about them, especially her boyfriend.

Alya: I can't even imagine what he's going through right now.

Marinette: Yeah, I just hope his friends are there for him.

Alya: Yeah...

Alya notices that Mari's mood is sour the more they talk about Gwen's passing/murder, and decides to change the subject.

Alya: Anyway, did you see my scoop?

Marinette: About the Ladybug stuff? Yeah, it was so cool. I'm surprised you weren't scared.

Alya: Oh, I was but we've got two great superheroes watching our backs. Nothing to panic about, right?

Marinette: Of course.

They go on to talk about what happened as Adrien looks over towards Mari. Despite her looking happy, he can tell she's hurting. Nino takes notice.

Nino: Adrien, you cool?

Adrien: Yeah, it's just...

Nino: Worried about M, right? I am, too. Well, everyone except Chloe is worried.

Adrien: No news there where Chloe's concerned. Think we should help her?

Nino: Trust me, we'd need something really big to help her.

Adrien looks back towards Mari before getting a possible idea. Later that evening, Mari is on her computer looking through pictures of the time Gwen spent with her and the class. Tikki gives her holder a tap.

Tikki: Marinette, it's time for bed.

Marinette: [coming out of her daze] Hmm? Sorry, I just...

Tikki: Miss your friend.

Marinette: Yeah... Tikki, how'd you overcome knowing your previous owners' fates?

Tikki: [looking at a group photo of Mari, Alya, Gwen, Nino, and Adrien] I remembered the good times we spent together and knew that they're always beside us even when they've passed on to the next life.

Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.

Tikki gives her chosen a nuzzle on the cheek before flying towards her makeshift bed on Mari's dresser. Mari turns off her computer and heads for bed as we fade to black.


	2. Queen Of The School

We open with Adrien waking up to the most amazing smell imaginable: Plagg's cheese collection.

Adrien: Plagg, for God's sake!

Plagg: What? It's breakfast time. Kwami's have needs too, y'know.

Adrien: I really hope Ladybug's Kwami doesn't do this to her.

Plagg: My Sugercube is many things, Kiddo, but a slob is not one of them.

Adrien: Then you're one of a kind. Hey, if you don't mind, what is your relationship with her?

Plagg: Tikki? You may find this hard to believe but she helped bring me into your world on the day The Cat Miraculous was made. She is Kwami Of Creation, y'know. It was love at first sight. Same with you & Ladybug, Romeo & Juliet, and my stomach & Camembert.

Adrien: There it is. Still, you two are lucky to have one another.

Plagg: Thank you-. Waaaaaaait a minute! You're just asking me these things and making me feel good because of your crush on Ladybug, aren't you?!

Adrien: ... No.

Plagg: Taking an awful long time to answer, Kiddo. Plus, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?

Adrien: Oh, NOW you tell me!

Adrien quickly gets ready for another long day of school and modelling. He heads for the door when...

???: Adrien.

Adrien looks back towards the stairs to see his dad standing at the top landing.

Gabriel: Nathalie tells me you wanted to speak with me about something important.

Adrien: Um, it's just that one of my friends is going through a tough time right now and I wanted to cheer her up.

Gabriel: [raising an eyebrow] Her? Do I know this girl?

Adrien: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She won your derby hat contest in September.

Gabriel: Yes, she does have talent and could be a valuable employee in the future. What is wrong with her and what do you plan to do to cheer her up?

Adrien: One of our friends died last month and it hit her pretty hard. I was hoping I could get her to meet Luna Snow before the big concert this weekend.

Gabriel: Hmm... I will see what I can do. Nathalie will let you know the answer when you return this evening.

Adrien: Thank you, Father.

Adrien heads over to the door with his bodyguard. His bodyguard stops the boy at the door when Gabe raises a hand.

Gabriel: And Adrien?

Adrien looks back.

Gabriel: What is your relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng?

Adrien: We're just really good friends.

Gabriel: I see... That's fine.

Gabriel nods and Adrien's bodyguard escorts Adrien to the limo outside. Gabriel walks down to his office and loads up his computer. He plays an old video of him with Emilie when they were in school.

Boy: **Hey, Gabe, who's your girlfriend?**

Gabriel (Teenager): **Oh please, guys. Emilie and I are just really good friends, nothing more.**

Emilie (Teenager): **Oh, really good friends, are we? Come here, Gabey.**

Young Emilie grabs Young Gabriel by the back of the head and pulls him in for a kiss. All the boys in the background exclaim in amusement. Gabriel lets out a long sigh as he continues to watch the video, unaware that Nathalie is looking in via the door. We fade to Mari running towards the school entrance before Fred, Mylene's dad, closes the front doors.

Marinette: Sorry!

Mari runs across the inside courtyard, clambers up the steps, zooms down the walkway, and barges into class just as Ms. Bustier calls out her name. Out of breath, Mari collapses.

Marinette: Um, present?

Everyone snickers at this event minus Adrien, who hasn't arrived yet.

Ms. Bustier: You should work on you punctuality, Marinette. It's really not a good show of character.

Marinette: Trying to, Ma'am. Permission to lie here just a little while?

Ms. Bustier: Hmm... Finish today's class work and I'll consider it. You're holding us, and yourself, back.

Marinette climbs up to her seat and sighs while Alya shakes her head at her friend.

Alya: You really need an alarm clock, girl.

Marinette: *panting like mad* Don't. Start. Today. Please.

Just then, the door slams open and in walks *eternal groan of annoyance* Chloe. The queen of the school, daughter of the current mayor, and big time douche bag. Well, in this storyline anyway.

Ms. Bustier: Good morning, Chloe.

Chloe: Yes, it's an even better morning now that I'm here. Sabrina? Hurry up with my bag.

Cue a timid ginger girl following Chloe closely behind her like a servant. This is Sabrina, Chloe's "best friend". Chloe looks at Mari and decides to pass comment on recent events.

Chloe: Shame about your friend, Maritrash. At least she'll no longer have to put up with your stupid antics.

Mari is about to get up and sock Chloe in the face but Alya holds her back.

Alya: Mari, don't do it! That was low, Bourgeois, even for you!

Nino: Yeah, Chloe, what the hell?! Gwen has been dead for three weeks and all you can do is talk trash about her AND Mari!

Chloe: I'm just saying it as it is.

Marinette: Yeah? Do the whole world a favour and just don't, Chloe.

Chloe: And who's gonna make me, you?

Marinette: Like I said at the beginning of the term, we're not putting up with your crap anymore.

The two girls glare at each other as Chloe walks over with Sabrina to sit down. Ms. Bustier coughs for attention.

Ms. Bustier: Now, Students, get along. It's almost Christmas. The time of showing good will towards your friends and loved ones.

Adrien walks in the door.

Adrien: Yeah, and the time of receiving gifts from Santa Claus, cards from your loved ones, and a few kisses under the mistletoe.

Chloe: Adrikins!

Cue Chloe glomping over our sunshine boy. All Adrien can do is hug her.

Adrien: Hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Merry Christmas. Did you get my card yet?

Adrien: Yeah it was in the mail this morning. Thank you. And thanks to all of you for the cads and presents.

Ms. Bustier: Now, settle down for today's lesson. Now, is everybody familiar with the story called A Christmas Carol?

Nods all aound.

Ms. Bustier: Now, can someone tell me the theme around the story?

Adrien: Redemption of a person that knew nothing but greed and themselves.

Ms. Bustier: Very good, Adrien. Listen closely, not many people knew the main inspiration about this story was when Charles Dickens visited The Field Lane Ragged School as well as other novelists at the time and his own childhood experiences. More importantly, it showed Scooge that even the most bitter person can be capable of changing their ways and being good to his fellow man.

Nino: I don't know about any of you but Chloe would definitely be our Scrooge minus the redemption.

Cue the class bursting into laughter much to Chloe's annoyance.

Chloe: Hey!

Alix: [while laughing her ass off] Nino, that is way too accurate!

Ms. Bustier: Since everyone is in a good mood, how about we all partake in scenes from the story?

Everyone exclaims in awe at that idea.

Chloe: Dupain-Cheng would be great at the graveyard scene.

Marinette: Shut the HELL UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, CHLOE! I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A HARD TIME IF IT WAS YOUR FRIEND OR FAMILY MEMBER THAT DIED, WOULD I?! NO! So save your comments for anyone that actually gives a damn about you!

Everyone stares in shock, minus Chloe who just sneers at Mari.

Ms. Bustier: Chloe, that's enough. Marinette, I'm sorry if this idea makes you uncomfortable.

Marinette: No, Ma'am, it's fine. Just let me know if you guys want costumes for this project.

Mari sits down and eventually calms down. In his lair, Hawkmoth growls in annoyance.

Hawkmoth: One day, Marinette will become an akuma. One day.

Nathalie: Sir, wouldn't you be putting your son in danger with an akuma that close to him?

Hawkmoth: You have a point, Nathalie. I'll wait for another time when Adrien is out of harms way before ensnaring his friend in my web.

Nathalie: And Sir, Seol Hee has agreed to this meeting and said that she's available tomorrow.

Hawkmoth: Excellent. Dark Wings Fall.

Hawkmoth detransforms into Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo floats beside his captor.

Nooroo: Master, wouldn't it be wise to take this month off due to the signifigance of the holidays?

Gabriel: No, Nooroo, I'll rest when Emilie is back in my home alive and well. Understood?

Nooroo: Yes, Master.

Gabriel and Nathalie leave the lair via the elevator. Later that day, Mari heads for home. Adrien exits the school building after another glomp from Chloe and runs after Marinette before he presses the button on the traffic lights.

Adrien: Hey, Mari! Wait up!

Marinette: Is something wrong, Adrien?

Adrien: Yeah. I mean, no. Listen, you do know Luna Snow is coming to Paris this weekend.

Marinette: Yeah?

Adrien: I was wondering if you'd like a chance to meet her before the concert.

Marinette: That's sweet, Adrien, but I am kinda preoccupied at the moment and not in the best form right now.

Adrien: Mari, you're one of the nicest people I know and, with what's been going on in your life lately, you could use time to relax.

Mari thinks for a minute before giving her answer.

Marinette: Yeah, I'd like to meet her.

Adrien: Great! I just need to let my dad know about it. See you tomorrow, Mari.

Adrien heads over to his car and gets in. Mari watches him drive by and sighs in happiness, despite her mood. In Adrien's bedroom Adrien walks in as his bodyguard opens the door. Before his bodyguard leaves the young boy...

Adrien: Hey, Ezra, Merry Christmas.

His bodyguard smiles and nods at that before he pulls Adrien in for a hug. We fade to Chloe's room as her dad walks in.

Mayor Bourgeois: Chloe Darling, I have bad news.

Chloe: Mommy isn't coming back for Christmas, is she?

Mayor Bourgeois: I'm sorry but no. She is far too busy to come home for Christmas

Chloe sighs as we cut over to Mari's bedroom. Our heroine is in a frenzy while Tikki watches her chosen rn about the room.

Tikki: Who exactly is this Luna Snow?

Marinette: She's only my second favourite musical artist in the world, and she's coming to Paris, AND I'M GOING TO MEET HER!!! OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING!!! But wait, what if I catch her at a bad time or she doesn't have time for me or she cancels the concert due to my clumsiness?!

Tikki: *sigh* Y'know, one of these days you'll just play it by ear without this worrying mumbo-jumbo.

Marinette: Yeah, eventually.

They share a laugh as we fade to outside where snow begins to fall before fading to black.


End file.
